Cloud computing and other distributed computing systems allow resource providers to offer computing services (e.g., software as a service) and resources (e.g., raw data storage) for use by others over a network. For example, a resource provider may host a web-based application for a business, and enable use of the web-based application over the Internet. Some companies have organizational distributed computing systems in which employees or departments may be able to request and use computing resources of the distributed computing system.